The Secret In A Lie
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Itachi goes to Konoha and poses as Sasuke! Will his cover be blown? Will Sasuke come back? Will Sakura find out? SUCKY SUMMARY
1. The Start

**This fic is going to be complicated okay? When ever someone says Sasuke they are really talking to Itachi. Just Read!**

_His Arrival_

Itachi stood at the top of a hill just outside Konoha. He did a transformation jutsu that made him look like his younger brother. Itachi was planning on taking Naruto back to Atasuki headquarters. He knew that what area the ANBU patrol so all he had to do was wait there till they came.

_The Next Day_

Itachi woke up somewhere in Konoha and was instantly alert. He was in a room where there was only a window of light. He stared up at the person watching him and saw pink hair? She was smiling and asked "What's it like to be back Sasuke?"

"It's changed since I was here last," He gave her the famous Uchiha look.

Sakura smiled "You've changed Sasuke, you seem less you."

"I'm still Sasuke." Itachi was scared that this cover was blown but decided not to dwell on it.

"I'm glad your back," She smiled with just the right amount of sweetness.

"Good for you," He said in his most sarcastic tone.

"Did you miss me?"

"No, why would I?"

"I dunno because I'm you're friend?"

"You're not my friend,"

"How can I be?"

"A kunouchi will never be my friend,"

"Okay, so how was being evil and getting revenge on your brother? You failed didn't you?"

Itachi wanted some fun so he said "Yes I failed so what are you going to do about it?"

"Beat Itachi up for you," She smiled with a giggle.

Itachi thought 'This kunouchi could never beat me, no one can, this girl is full of herself.'

"You think I can't?" Sakura asked.

"Only I can beat Itachi," Itachi was getting annoyed and ready to kill her in at any moment.

"I've gotten a lot stronger you know. I'm supposedly as strong as the Hokage herself if not more so." Sakura smiled a big smile once more.

"I doubt it,"

"Wanna spar?" Sakura asked out of nowhere.

"Sure," Itachi was ready to beat her to a bloody pulp.

_Somewhere outside _**(Only Sakura could bring him outside because of her rank I'll say)**

"You ready to be beaten?" Itachi asked her.

"Of course not Sasuke! I'll beat you!" Sakura smiled and disappeared into the trees.

Itachi sensed her and threw a kunai into that direction to only hear a thunk against a piece of wood.

Sakura appeared out of nowhere and started to attempt to punch him. Itachi dodged and then she punched the ground? Itachi just stood there staring at her as if she was the biggest idiot he had ever met. Then the ground slowly crumbled beneath him and he jumped back before anything happened. He was about to attack when he felt a kunai against his throat. **(Itachi couldn't have used his normal attacks or he would have been found out)**

"Remember my name yet Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I do,"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"…"

"It's Sakura! And I thought you got better… Hahahaha I remember when you would always call me annoying and stuff! That was hilarious! Now here you are having a kunai to your neck. I could kill you but I won't you know why missing-nin… Because I still love you…" Sakura dropped the kunai and fell to her knees. Tears started to fall from her emerald orbs.

"I'm sorry…" Itachi just started down and her and patted her head "Thank you,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was wrong… You haven't changed one bit… Sasuke-kun!" Her tears stopped and she wiped them away and she smiled "I missed you,"

All he could do was stare at the 16 year old kunouchi and smirk. 'Little brother you made one little mistake. You made a girl cry.'

**TBC**

**A little confusing… Sorry if there's OOC but I didn't create the personas so sorry. Thanks for reading! RR!**

**Furry-Out!**


	2. Keeing A Secret

**I'm late sorry but w/e! I'm back and any1 who likes this story better review because I need at least 5 reviews before I update!**

_Chapter 2_

"I won!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She and Itachi were walking around Konoha somewhere. Not many people were out since it was a holiday. Sakura thought it was best to stay with "Sasuke".

"Your point?" Itachi mumbled. He truly did underestimate her. He was ashamed.

"I, the girl, Sakura who you called annoying beat you!" She yelled "I BEAT THE SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"Can you stop that?" He asked.

"Never!"

"Why not? I thought you loved me?"

"That's blackmail! Well since I realized that you're an egotistic bastard I think I like you less!" She stated seriously.

"You mean love,"

"Nope since you've changed it's only like!" She grinned.

"That's moronic,"

"Your point?"

"Just stop being annoying,"

"FINE!" Sakura screamed in his ear.

"You're being annoying," That shut her up finally.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"…." Sakura decided to keep her mouth shut**. 'He should beg on his knees to get us to talk!' **Inner Sakura shrieked.

'YEAH!' Sakura agreed.

"Sakura where are we going?" He demanded.

Sakura couldn't avoid "Sasuke's" sexiness any longer "The ramen stand to see Naruto and Kakashi!"

'The fox boy?' Itachi asked himself.

"OH! There they are!" Sakura began to wave and grabbed Itachi's arm "HEY!"

"I haven't seen them in…4 years?" Itachi mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Sakura turned around and faced him.

"Nothing,"

"GOOD!" She smiled and dragged Itachi to the ramen stand.

"Who's this? He looks familiar…" Naruto started to squint and check out Itachi.

"SASUKE!" Naruto jumped on Itachi's back and jumped up and down "WHERE WERE YOU? I MISSED YOU! IT'S BEEN 4 YEARS!"

"Shut up dobe," Itachi knew some of his brother's lines because he "accidentally" came to Konoha and spied on him. Also he spied on him in Sound.

"Whatcha callin me, bastard?" Naruto yelled.

"Just shut up. Is everyone in Konoha annoying?" He asked to no one.

"Well Naruto, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino and Gai are but for each their own reasons like Shino and his creepiness." Kakashi smiled.

Itachi glared at Kakashi the Copy-nin was annoying. Itachi coughed "What about Sakura?"

"She's not annoying!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura is the least annoying in the village. Things have changed since you last were here." Kakashi chuckled.

"I think I'm going to run into problems…" Itachi sighed.

"You're so annoying Sasuke!" Sakura giggled.

"What?" Itachi was ready to turn on his Sharingan and kick her ass out of Konoha. Too bad Kakashi was there.

"That's what I like about you though Sasuke!" Sakura giggled.

Itachi still wanted to strangle her but he felt a little touched by what she said "Can you just be quiet?"

"NAH!" She kissed him on the cheek and grinned "I'm gone! Naruto take care of Itachi!"

Itachi touched his cheek and it felt a little warm. It was a strange feeling but for some odd reason he liked it.

_With Sakura_

"He's not Sasuke," She sighed "I wonder who he is…."

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed.

"What do you want Ino-pig?"

"Well billboard brow I just wanted you to know Sasuke's back!"

"I know," Even though he wasn't she wanted to know who was posing as Sasuke. She wanted to kill him; she wanted him to be gone. She wanted Sasuke back.

"So aren't you gonna go see him before his fan girls find out?" Ino asked.

"Nah, it would just bug him. You should go Ino,"

"I will! See ya!" Ino ran off to find Sasuke even though she and Shikamaru had already been dating for 6 months.

"Bye," Sakura sighed and wondered who this guy was. He was obviously an idiot, coming to Konoha wher his true love was? Yep he was an idiot. He probably knew Sasuke or spied on him if not both. He knew some of his lines. He most likely was a strong ninja to perform such a jutsu. She had no clue to who it was.

"Sakura my youthful cheery blossom how are you?" Lee came up from behind her.

"I'm fine Lee. Can you tell me if I've changed?"

"Yes! You're more beautiful each and every month!" He stated standing up straighter if it was even possible.

"Thank you Lee," She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Lee was blushing from head to toe. He fainted. Sakura giggled and walked away. That's what usually happened after she comes anywhere near his personnel space. She ended up at Hokage tower where Tsunade was probably drinking. Sakura didn't care she started to trot up to Tsunade's office.

_The Office_

"Tsunade-sama? Are you drunk?" Sakura asked as she opened the door. Jiraiya was making out with Tsunade! "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!"

"WAIT!" Tsunade yelled "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Tsunade pushed Jiraiya off of her and chased after Sakura.

Sakura ran until she bumped into something hard. She looked up to find Sai. "Sai you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What's wrong hag?" Sai asked.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura punched him lightly. Her definition of lightly is hard to anyone with normal strength.

"Ya know what?" Sai said while rubbing his cheek.

"What?"

"Hag fits you perfectly!" He ran off before Sakura could punch him again.

"GO TO HELL SAI!" Sakura screamed hoping that he heard.

"You know that he can't hear you," Itachi came up from behind her.

"I was hoping that he would!" She fumed.

"Are you dating him?" He asked.

"Why would I date him when I have an impostor right beside me?" Sakura glared at him.

"I have no idea about what you are talking about," He was worried but he would never show it.

"You're not Sasuke. You never will be. Why are you impersonating him?" Sakura looked at him and his calm expression that she wanted to murder.

"I wanted to find out more about him. I am his older brother after all." Itachi took off the jutsu and looked like his sexy 21-year-old self. Sakura gasped "Ho-how c-come? Why do th-that to Sa-Sasuke?"

"I like to know more about my little brother. I didn't want him to end up the way he is now. I wanted to figure out why he followed that disgusting man." Itachi spat.

"He is pretty disgusting!" Sakura giggled and than realized now wasn't the time for that. "Sorry….Your brother was kind even though he never showed it. A hottie! Naruto and he were best friends… I don't really know how he felt about me but I know that he didn't hate me! He said "Thank you," when I confessed my love for him. I was so sad that he chose revenge over me, over Naruto and most of all over Konoha. The reason he chose snake face was you. You drove him to power. I wonder if he'll ever come back…" Sakura smiled sadly and looked up to Itachi.

"I see… So you loved him…. Do you want to know something?"

"Sure," Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears.

"When I was spying on him in Sound he was carrying this one picture. It had him, you, fox boy and Copy-nin. He would stare at it for hours at a time. Once he started to talk to the picture. He said something like "I want to come back to you but I can't…I feel worried all the time when I'm not with," I wanted to laugh at him but that would've blown my cover and I would've had to kill him."

"If you ever see Sasuke again… If you're about to kill him… Tell him that I still love him…… and that I'll avenge his death….." Sakura cried silently but Itachi could still see.

"I understand… Come with me."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

**TBC….**

**I need at least 5 new reviews before I update! Hope that you liked it and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M GIVING UP MY HUNGER 4 U PLP! B GRATEFUL!**

_Chapter 3_

"Why would I go with you?" Sakura asked.

"My brother is after me right? So the place you'll most likely find him is near me." Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH GOOD LOGIC?" Sakura screamed.

"I'm an Uchiha,"

"Your point?"

"I don't need one,"

"Yes you do!"

"I'm one of the only remaining two Uchiha."

"OH! I still don't get your damn logic Uchiha!"

"Uchiha's are brilliant ninja. We have natural brilliance unlike you,"

"I still don't get it………. But I don't want to see Sasuke anymore!" Sakura whined.

"You told the fake Sasuke that you loved him. I assume you still love him so come with me and find your true love."

"THAT WAS SO TOUCHING!" Sakura started crying and eating popcorn.

"Where'd you get the popcorn? Hand it over or else."

"NEVER! The power of one's mind can give you popcorn!" Sakura smiled triumphantly.

Itachi tried using the power of his mind but it didn't work "No it doesn't!"

"Oh right! I stole some from Tsunade-sensei while she was making out with Jiraiya," Sakura remembered.

"That old hag was making out with another old hag? EW!"

"I KNOW!"

"So when do we leave?"

"I told you I'm not going! I love Konoha to much! I'm not like Sasuke!"

"Well if you don't get killed by me than you can say that I kidnapped you,"

"You so can't kill me!" Sakura was boasting.

"Than we'll spar. If I win than you'll come with me."

"I can agree to that loser!" Sakura got in a fighting stance. She threw a punch at the ground but she suddenly stopped. Itachi was staring at her. She glared back and realized that his Sharingan was kinda slow. She glared longer and realized something. She was already caught. She tried to get out but it didn't work.

"Game over," Itachi smirked.

"Not yet," Sakura laughed evilly. Inner Sakura came out of Sakura's body and was angry! She laughed "**So let me get this straight a hot ass face like you thinks that he can beat us?"**

"Pretty much," Sakura giggled.

"Can you two stop talking to each other like I'm not here? Even if there are two of you, you're in my world."

"**Does he want us to strip? You're one sick perverted bastard!" **Inner Sakura was pissed.

"…." Itachi was speechless. He couldn't even send one of his thousands swords at these insane, egotistical, hot girls. He just wanted to go home now. He wanted to go in his dark blue room and sleep. He never wanted to see Inner Sakura again. He wanted Kisame to cook him his fish special and get on with his life. "…."

"I'M SO SORRY! SOMETIMES SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S SAYING!" Sakura went on her knees.

"Do it," He muttered.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," Sakura said.

"Do it," He said louder. Sakura's face fell "HELL NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK PERVERTED ASS!"

"**I KNEW IT! Of course I'll strip for you! Not for that Sasuke but for you? ANYTHING!" **Inner Sakura started striping while Sakura rushed over and threw her jacket over her "Are you stupid? If he sees your body he sees my body!"

"I can do anything I want to you two morons. This is my world, welcome." He bowed. Itachi slowly stood up and his eyes screamed "bloody murder". Sakura became very scared. She begged "Please, I'll get her to shut up just…."

"You value your own life more than anything? Just as I expected. You're weak." Itachi spat. He released his Sharingan. His world slowly disappeared as did Inner Sakura.

Sakura snapped. Her eyes reeked of death. Her expression was evil. Her body language was deadly. She was ready to kill him. "Say that again asshole!"

"What?" He looked unfazed.

"The last part. That's if you want to die."

"You're weak. If you died nobody would care especially Sasuke. You're annoying, go die."

Sakura disappeared. She came up behind him and whispered "I loved Sasuke. Go.To.Hell.Bastard. People would care you know why? It's because I'm me! Love me now?" She punched him in the stomach.

He got up and smirked "Why would I love someone as pathetic as you?"

Sakura started to cry and dropped to the ground "Why the hell are you so mean? I mean sure you're an S-Class criminal and all but as the fake Sasuke you were nice to me."

"Just shut up! Why do you have to cry? It makes me feel……………" Itachi was clutching his head in pain.

"Feel what? Sadness? Happiness?...Love?" Sakura knew he would never tell her but she just had to guess.

"Memories… When my mother would cry over nothing…but it made me sad… to see her cry…" Itachi eyes saddened and Sakura put down her kunai. He was shaking.

"I'm sorry but guess what? Rule 101 when dealing with a pissed off Outer Sakura. Don't show your damn fuckin emotions." Sakura spat as she had the kunai to his neck once again.

"Why so much hate? I thought a bitch like you would be easy." Itachi easily manoeuvred out of Sakura's wrath. He chopped off part of Sakura's pink tresses with his own kunai.

"You so did not just do that!"

"Want me to do it again?"

"NO! FUCK OFF!"

"The only way this ends is if you come with me,"

"I can't! I have to wait for him!" Sakura cried.

"Why do you love him so much?" An unknown voice laughed.

"Shut up Kisame," Itachi glared. Kisame came out from the bushes laughing.

"Oh come on! Let me have some fun! Is she the only girl who's fit to rebuild the Uchiha clan? This weakling is the girl you were going to bring back?" Kisame laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHARKY!" Sakura yelled.

"Why must you be such a moron Kisame?" Itachi sighed.

"I ain't no moron! So this puny little bitch is your baby maker?" Kisame laughed again adjusting his sword.

"So what? I'm a baby maker now? Is that why you pretended to be Sasuke? Oh and Sharky if ya wanna go just say so." Sakura was angry but at the end she stuck out her tongue to Kisame.

"Let's go bitch!" Kisame brought his sword out and stared down at her. He swung his sword but he missed. Sakura's chakra was affected though. She felt it as did Kisame. "Heh, thought Itachi's baby maker was better than that,"

"I DON'T LOVE ITACHI! HE'S AN ASSHOLE! I LOVE SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. She realized that if she brought the battle closer to Hokage Tower, she would get at least a ninja or two. She had to get to Kisame's position. She circled around him only to run into Itachi.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sakura yelled in his face.

"Stopping you from getting killed," Itachi stated as if he was bored.

"I'm not going to get killed by sharky! Oh I know what you want! You want me to have your damn kids! Well guess what you'll have to rape me! I hate you! You're an asshole! I love your brother! It will never be you!" Sakura punched him in the chest but she was too busy crying to actually punch him hard or even weakly.

Sakura ran to Hokage Tower. She ran as fast as she could. Itachi just stared as she ran off. He felt weird; he had this odd depressing feeling. He just wanted her back here, so she could be near him.

"So you're baby maker is kinda tough. She was barely had a scratch. She lasted longer than most. She could of beat me, ya know," Kisame smirked.

"Let's just go," Itachi started walking back to the hide-out.

"Why don't we just grab her?"

"She loves Sasuke,"

"So? He's your brother. You hate him…don't you?"

"I could never hate Sasuke. If he ever becomes a man whore I still won't hate him. He's my little brother." Itachi smiled sadly.

"Ya know if ya just walk away, he'll steal her when all he's gonna do is use her,"

"Oh and what would I do?"

"Itachi, you would never just use somebody. You'll see." Kisame grinned. They started walking back to the hide-out.

_With Sakura_

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff…" Sakura started to slow her run. She was almost there. She had a good minute of running left. She ran into Tenten.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tenten's hair was down.

"HOLY CRAP! YOUR HAIR'S DOWN!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So? Do you think Neji will like it?" Tenten blushed as she said this.

"Of course!" Sakura smiled "What's happening today?"

"Oh the Cherry Blossom Festival!"

"Oh…that's right…" Sakura saddened.

"You should ask Sasuke!" Tenten grinned.

"Oh, I haven't seen him all day…" Sakura lied.

"I just saw him two minutes ago! He was heading to the old Uchiha place."

'**THE JERK'S BACK FOR SOME MORE?' **Inner Sakura started to punch an Itachi doll.

"Oh, I'll go check it out! Thanks Tenten!" Sakura waved as she started to run to the Uchiha place.

_Uchiha Place_

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," A voice answered.

"It's me Sakura! Is it really you?" She turned a corner to find Sasuke against a wall holding a picture.

"I was looking for you," He said.

"Oh, are you really Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Do I not look like me?" He spat.

"No it's just that… well you see…. There was an impostor here like 3 hours ago who posed as you. I realized right away but now I just don't know anymore."

"Who was the bastard that tried to make-out with you? Was it Kabuto? He told me he'd do something." Sasuke spat.

"It was your brother…" Sakura knew as she said this that he'd leave but he didn't.

"So?"

"What about "I'm an avenger!" crap?"

"That wasn't crap! I decided to fulfill my second goal before I start with my first."

"No," Sakura was horrified with what she said.

"What about all that "I love you!" crap? I know you still do!"

"Sasuke, it's over! You had your chance but now I don't know what I want. I'm almost certain that I don't want you."

"Don't say that! I need you to fulfill my second goal! You're supposedly the strongest in the village! Konoha has amazing ninja! You're one of the best!"

"Is that all I am to you? A tool? Will you cheat on me? Will you love me? No, you won't because I'm shit compared to you!" Sakura spat.

"So what? Who cares? You love me! I'll do my best to not cheat!"

"You're best? You're best isn't enough! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke shut her up with a kiss. He pushed Sakura against a wall. She tried to break free but she couldn't. She didn't have the strength she so badly needed back.

"You're mine bitch." Sasuke kissed her again than started rubbing his leg against hers. Sakura screamed "GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I don't want you! I don't…" Sasuke shut her up once again with a kiss.

"Sasuke, didn't your mother teach you better?" A Sasuke look alike said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke loosened his grip on Sakura. She punched him in the stomach.

"If you ever do that again asshole, I'll kick you're ass out of Konoha." Sakura slapped him once he hit the ground.

"You comin?" The Sasuke look alike asked.

"Yea," She started to follow him to the gates. He grabbed Sakura's hand and told the guards "We talked to Hokage-sama and she gave us her blessings."

The guards just nodded their heads and let them pass.

After about three kilometres into the deep forest they stopped.

"Itachi why'd you do that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not Itachi. I'm Kisame." The jutsu was taken off. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw shark face.

"Why are you here?"

"I know what Itachi wants. He wants you and he'll always get what he wants."

"Are you jealous or something?" Sakura asked.

"No, why?"

"Are you in love with Itachi?"

"HELL NO! He's my partner and when he's depressed he doesn't even glance at me! It can really tear up a fish inside."

"EWWW! GROSS THOUGHTS!"

"I'm dragging you along no matter what, understand?"

"Well if I go back there than I might actually have to marry that rapist so duh! I'm coming!" Sakura stated.

**OCC I know but I just had to do it! Well I it took awhile but I did it! Review or else No chapter for you!**

**Furry**


	4. Meeting The Atasuki

**Here's another chapter! Okay it was confusing at the end! Kisame had a clone with Itachi! Kisame being all mighty and stuff, would have Itachi not notice especially in his emotional state.**

_Chapter 4_

Sakura groaned "Are we there yet?"

"Shut up, you annoying little bitch!" Kisame snapped.

"A: I'm not annoying! B: Shut up sharky!" Sakura pointed out angrily.

"Would you please be quiet? We're ten minutes away! If you keep on talking than it'll take months!"

"…" Sakura quickened her pace. She had to see him. She didn't know why she want'd to but she did.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"THAT'S IT?!?!?!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's homey. So shut up." Kisame replied.

There in front of Sakura stood a three story house that was more run-down than Konoha after the attack. It looked like if she punched it the whole building would collapse not that she couldn't do that with the rest of the buildings in the world. She started walking a little faster. She turned to Kisame who was still standing there.

"If you go in there you'll get killed." He stated simply.

"No one can kill me!" She grinned egotistically.

"Well, we specialize in waiting for an enemy to come. There's always a guard. He's always prepared. You'll die."

"Fine than what do I do?"

"They know my chakra. The Atasuki cloak has a special chakra signature on it that'll let you pass."

Sakura grabbed his cloak instantly and started walking to the door. Kisame followed her and prepared for an interrogation from Deidara or Tobi. Nothing came. He walked ahead of her. He opened the door to find Itachi cleaning?

"Itachi? What are you doing?" Kisame was bewildered.

"Cleaning up this dingy old place," He smiled ever so nicely.

"Where's the real Itachi?" Sakura asked as if she was really bored. She started looking at her nails.

"How'd ya know, yeah?" Deidara came out of the jutsu.

"I'm not a moron like sharky," She stared past him to only find a weird painting of Sasori.

"My partner was killed, yeah. By an old lady and a damn Konoha kunouchi , yeah. He was cool, yeah." Deidara stared at the painting sadly.

"Well hahahahahaha this bitch………." Kisame started but Sakura had his mouth covered before she could face the wrath of a psychopath.

"This bitch what, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Knows the girl who killed Sasori!" She nodded her head aggressively.

"I hope that she has a terrible life, yeah," He spoke darkly.

"Uh, where's Itachi?" She asked.

"I saw him a good hour ago in the kitchen, yeah. He's probably in the back, yeah." Deidara smiled.

Sakura quickly got out of her seat before she realized she didn't know where to go "Uh, where's the backdoor?"

"It's a glass door in the kitchen. The kitchen's door is green if you enter that hallway." Kisame pointed.

"Thanks," Sakura bowed before she rushed off to find the kitchen.

"You know who she is don't ya?" Kisame laughed after Sakura left.

"She killed Sasori, yeah. Doesn't seem like the cold blooded murderer type, yeah."

"Trust me, she could beat me," Kisame spoke.

"Surprising, yeah."

"You do know that all the doors are green in the hallway, yeah,"

"Karma. You don't get away with call me sharky."

_With Sakura_

"ALL THE DOORS ARE GREEN! DAMN YOU KISAME!" Sakura shouted.

"Excuse could you please quiet down?" A man with an orange mask spoke.

"Um……who are you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"My name is Tobi, May I ask who you are?"

"My name's Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure." She smiled.

"I've never met someone as beautiful as you, it's my pleasure." Tobi took her hand and kissed it.

"Um…..okay…….." Sakura was unsure of what to do.

"Want some ramen?" Tobi asked politely.

"Um, I'm looking for the backdoor?"

"Oh……I see………You're dating one of the Atasuki members already." His lowered his head in disappointment.

"Um…no…….I just…..um need to find that door."

"Would you like to see my room?" He smirked devilishly.

"I have plans," She backed away and opened an unknown door. She quickly slammed the door the second she opened it. There was a bunch of necklaces and blood hanging around the room. It was black except for the parts covered in blood. She was officially freaked out.

"What are you doing in here little girl?" A man whose whitish hair was slicked back. His cloak half opened. He truly looked like a dirt bag. He started to scan Sakura from head to toe.

"I'm 16, pervert." Sakura snapped back.

"You're still a little young for Atasuki standards. Are you the leader's girlfriend?" He spoke.

"Ew! No! When did Itachi join? 14?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Yeah something like that. I'm Hidan, it's a pleasure. You are?"

"Sakura Haruno, I killed Sasori." She wondered if this would strike fear into his heart but sadly it failed.

"So? It's Sasori. He wasn't my partner, I don't care." Hidan laughed. Sakura smacked him.

"How dare you? He was probably better than you! He was an amazing ninja! He deserves more credit. Your part of the same organization! Have respect for the deceased." Sakura spat.

"Nobody can beat me. I'm the unkillable. I'm the Grim Reaper. Nothing lays alive."

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff and see if you're unkillable."

"That's suicide."

"So? I'm gone! I can't deal with you anymore! Good-bye!" Sakura stomped out of the room and slammed the door. She opened another door to find a green room?

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

A door opened. It appeared to be a walk-in-closet. A man whose face was mostly hidden asked "I'm Kakuzu and you are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" She was getting tired of saying it every five minutes. She accidentally knocked over a piggy bank? There must have been at least $10000 in there. Money kept on pouring out for what seemed like hours. She decided to leave now. She slowly walked out of the room and ran for the door. She made it!

She was back in the hallway when she ran into a scary looking guy. His face was like that plant that eats with a mouth….a Venus-flytrap. He muttered a "Move it,"

Sakura quickly obliged and got out of his way but she managed to ask "Where's the backdoor?"

"Zetsu is my name Sakura Haruno. Use it." He pointed to a door before he left.

Sakura ran to the door but shouted a "Thanks," but he was already gone.

Sakura guessed he was a spy since he knew her name. No body else did around here.

She opened the door to find……….a beautiful garden. There was a lake and it looked very clean. She so badly wanted to have a swim but she knew who she had to find first.

"Itachi," She asked softly.

"Hn," was Itachi's reply.

"I've been looking for you. I met a bunch of the members! Some are perverted while the rest are…….perverted! Well except Zetsu but he'd probably kill me! I'm sorry! I was wrong! I don't love Sasuke!"

"Why are you here?" He asked with just the tiniest hint of curiosity.

"To see you. Oh and to tell you your brother tried to rape me. Kisame saved me though!"

"Why would he rape you?"

"For his second goal. That's all I am to you Uchiha's right?" She spat.

"No, I would never be able to just throw a person away. It takes more time than that."

"I think I kinda understand." Sakura smiled.

"Good because we have to introduce you to the leader."

"What?!?!?!?!"

**Please everyone take a moment to remember friends, family, or anyone else that died in World War I or World War II or any other wars or peace keeping missions. Have a good Remembrance Day. **

**Peace Out.**


	5. The Agreement

**I'm really bored so I've decided to update! Plus I'm just that awesome. I could have gone to one of my BFFS'S house but I'm kinda pissed at her.**

_Chapter 5_

"Why would I meet the leader?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"Everyone thinks you're dating one of the other members but they don't know who. One is bound to report to him. I'll introduce you as an option for a new member." He stated calmly "Zetsu probably has a mission so he can't tell the leader anything yet, hopefully. I assume that you already know that Zetsu is our spy and the leader's wingman."

"Well yeah, I'm not stupid! What if he's a perverted freak like Tobi?"

"The leader isn't perverted as far as I know of. I'll give you a cookie if I'm wrong." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and started pulling her back to the door.

"A COOKIE! YEAH!...Hey! I can't be a bad….girl? I'm a kidnapped prisoner or something!" Sakura shouted.

"Do you want to die?" He asked politely.

Sakura shut her mouth and followed obediently. Itachi started dragging her up two flights of stairs. They finally reached the top floor, there were two doors. One had a golden plate that said "Meeting Room" the other had no sign.

'**Talk about a business!' **Inner Sakura laughed.

'What if the leader knows my thoughts? I'll be in deep shit! Shut up Inner Sakura! Find some jackasses Inner!' Sakura told her Inner Self. Inner Sakura in a huff slammed some weird door and disappeared.

"You ready?" Itachi asked before he opened the door.

"Sure," She sighed as he opened the door. There were 10 spots. One for each Akasuki member and one guest. There was one member she hadn't met who was sitting there. He had blue hair and a flower like thingy on his head. His eyes were huge and orange! He had a small smirk on his face.

"You are called here to be interrogated, Haruno Sakura." The person who sat at the head of the table spoke. All the other Atasuki members were there looking down at the table.

"Are you the leader?" Sakura asked as she twisted her hair around her finger.

"Do not talk to me that way, bitch!" The leader spoke.

"Ya do know that I don't care, right? You can kill me if you want. I'm ready to die." She said simply. All the members were surprised by her actions.

"All of you leave now! Except you bitch!" The leader hissed.

All the members left them alone. Itachi eyed the leader before he left. He never saw that weird glint in his eye before today. Itachi was truly worried about Sakura but being the cold heartless bastard that he is, he'd never show it.

_Outside the Meeting Room_

"I bet he kills her," Kisame laughed. They started taking bets on if she'd live or not.

"Agreed," Hidan laughed.

Itachi spoke "She'll live,"

"I agree with Itachi, yeah." Deidara grinned.

"Me too," Zetsu muttered.

"Yes," Kakuzu spoke.

"I hope my little cherry blossom will survive!" Tobi spoke dramatically.

"Shut up!" Kisame punched him.

"She'll live," The mysterious blue haired character spoke.

"Why'd ya say that Kyo, yeah?" Deidara asked the blue haired man.

"The leader sees something in her." Kyo replied.

All the men who bet on her survival nodded their heads except Zetsu who grunted.

_With Sakura and The Leader_

"Do you think you can beat me?" The leader asked getting closer to Sakura's face.

"Nope. I'm just waiting till you kill me." She smiled.

"What's with the smile? Are you ready to die?" He smirked.

"I guess. I knew the second I came along with Kisame that I'd either get killed by Konoha ninja or an Akasuki member. Let's just say I'm losing my life sooner or later so why don't I start sooner." She told him.

"I've never seen such a remarkable attitude. Do you want to be an Akasuki girlfriend? They always die before this point. You'll be the first non-Akasuki member to leave this room alive." He smiled evilly.

"Nah! I'll fight whoever you want. If I lose than you decide my fate but if I win. I walk away forever. You'll never bug me or Konoha again. Can you accept my challenge?" She smirked.

"Hidan, that's who'll you'll fight. Lose you become the whore of the house or my personnel slut."

"Wow! I was right! You're perverted! Itachi owes me a cookie!" Sakura cheered.

"You may leave. Your battle shall be tomorrow. Be prepared." He smirked as she left.

Sakura opened the door to find all the Akasuki members arguing.

"Coke!" Tobi shouted.

"Pepsi!" Kisame yelled.

"Coke." Zetsu muttered.

"Pepsi!" Kyo grinned.

"Coke," Itachi stated.

"Pepsi!" Hidan urged.

"Coke!" Deidara smiled.

Kakuzu said "Pepsi!"

"Sorry but it's Coke!" Sakura joined them.

"See my beloved agrees with me!" Tobi grinned as he grabbed her wrist to pull her closer to him. Itachi broke that up pretty fast though.

"Oh yeah! Hidan tomorrow I have to fight you or become a whore to the house!" Sakura grinned playfully "Oh Itachi! The Leader's perverted! You owe me a cookie!"

"Fine," Itachi sighed handing her a cookie.

Tobi whispered in Hidan's ear darkly "Win or else I'll find a way to kill you," Tobi than started cheering Coke again.

Hidan was seriously freaked out. He looked at Sakura and laughed inwardly 'Weak little pipsqueak.'

**TBC…**

**Well there's another chapter. Short I know but I didn't want to do the battle yet. I found out about the blue haired member that he was blue haired. I named him Kyo and gave him eyes. I'm sorry but I'm trying to be creative.**

**Peace!**


	6. The Awaited Battle

**Well I'm getting my report card soon! So I'm probably gonna get grounded for not getting a high mark or something...God sometimes you just wish you could urgh! I dunno… So I may not be able to update soon! Sorry!**

_The Awaited Battle _

"The leader seems to like you, yeah," Deidara patted Sakura's head.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura questioned.

"He never lets a person out of that room alive!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Well I guess I was saved my by awesome charm!" Sakura grinned egotistically.

"You wish!" Kisame snorted.

"Where's Hidan?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he's practicing!" Tobi grinned with a glint in his eye.

"Why? He's gonna beat me." Sakura admitted.

"Well there's a possibility that the ties will come off in battle," Kakuzu explained.

"The ties?" Sakura had no idea what he was talking about.

"I use threads to put Hidan back to together if a limb or something falls off," He explained.

"Oh… So how do I beat him?" Sakura raised an eyebrow to see if anyone would answer her question.

"You don't," Zetsu muttered.

"That's not fair!" Sakura pouted.

"No one can kill and or beat Hidan…It's impossible." Itachi finally joined in the conversation.

"So the leader wants me to be a whore?" Sakura asked disgusted.

"In other words…yes…yeah" Deidara sighed.

"That sucks! I haven't even made-out yet! How am I supposed to be a whore? I mean Ino slept around a lot back in Konoha before she settled down with Shikamaru but I don't know how to be one!" Sakura whined.

"Do you honestly think the leader cares?" Kisame snorted.

"Did my good looks mess up my life once again?" Sakura whined.

"I think so my little cherry blossom!" Tobi grinned.

"I'm going to talk to Hidan and make sure that I win!" Sakura stated standing up.

"Do you hate us that much?" Itachi muttered.

"No I don't hate you guys!" Sakura smiled and added "I just don't wanna be a whore!"

"Makes sense to me, yeah." Deidara nodded.

_The Battle_

Sakura gulped as she saw Hidan transform.

"Don't kill me!" She grinned trying to act tough. It's too bad she was shivering.

"I'll try not to," Hidan laughed.

He seriously looked like a skeleton; it scared Sakura big time!

'**Let me out!' **Inner Sakura banged inside Sakura's head.

'I don't know…I heard that after he transforms that anytime you hit him it's like a hit to you…' Sakura thought.

'**Let me out before he calls you weak!' **Inner Sakura roared.

'I'll do this on my own!' Sakura told her Inner self off.

"So what's my weak little princess gonna do?" Hidan chuckled.

"First: Calling me weak is wrong because I can do this…." Sakura punched the ground and made a huge crater. "Second: I'm gonna call you a pervert because it seems that's what Akatsuki means. Seriously! All of you are the king of pervs!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Hidan crunched up his face.

"Then why are you looking at my ass?" Sakura asked angrily.

"…" Hidan had no answer.

"Can you start the battle?" Kisame yelled annoyed. All the other Akatsuki members were watching near the backdoor. They were fighting near the river.

"Okay…" Sakura pouted. She just stood there waiting.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" Hidan asked annoyed.

"I'm waiting for another good 15 minutes. I'm waiting for your creepy transformation to be done. I know all about you," Sakura giggled.

'Who giggles during a battle?' Itachi thought to himself.

"Who the hell giggles during a battle, yeah" Deidara asked to no one in particular.

"Dunno…" The leader turned his head to the side to see if he could understand better.

_15 Minutes Later_

"COKE!" Sakura screamed.

"Pepsi!" Hidan shouted back.

Hidan's transformation started wearing off. It came off and Sakura punched him in the face.

"That's what happens to people who like Pepsi better than Coke!" Sakura started punching harder. Hidan caught her punch a tightened his gripe on his scythe. He swung and was about to hit her when the leader yelled "It's done!"

"Nope!" Sakura shouted coming out of the lake. The Sakura Hidan was holding turned into a log. He slammed it onto the ground and glared.

Sakura hit him full strength in the head. His head came off.

She screamed "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I killed you! Forgive me! I deserve to be punished! Don't kill me! I didn't mean to kill 2 Akatsuki members!" Sakura wailed.

"You won," The leader muttered.

Tobi screamed "She said she needed to be punished leader! I say we punish her for the rest of her life! I say we make her lose the bet!"

"Eh!?!?!?!" Sakura knew she'd pay for saying that.

"I agree," The leader grinned.

"Aw damn!" Sakura had to be the Akatsuki whore! She would tell her little creepy children that their fathers were all part of the same organization and that the only parent they had in common was their mother. Sakura kinda hated life right now. She almost wished that she let Sasuke rape her. I mean let all her children have the same father? I think Sakura would rather that.

"Come on my little whore," The leader grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"Don't!" She pleaded.

"You won the bet but you actually gave Hidan his death wish. You see Kakuzu told Hidan before the battle that he wouldn't help him anymore. He was able to die. Killing 2 Akatsuki members and getting away with it? Be happy you're not dead." He spat.

"Naruto will come! So will the Hokage! You'll die with them!" Sakura spat right back.

"You think the fox boy will survive? How immature are you?" The leader chuckled.

"How much of an ass are you?" Sakura snapped.

"Well does raping make me a bigger ass?" He kept on pulling her up the stairs.

"Well let me think…DUH! Why can't I live a rape free life?" Sakura asked herself.

"I want first dibs!" Tobi came up behind them.

"Do you want to die?" The leader spat stopping to turn to face the youngest member.

"No but I can assure you that not many appreciate you getting first dibs," Tobi said darkly.

"What am I? A whore? I officially hate men! All can go to hell except a few!" Sakura yanked her hand out of the leaders grasp and yelled "I will not be a god damn whore or a slut! I'll be one of the god damn girlfriends before I become yours!"

_The Lake_

"You know that you're lucky that the leader didn't kill you," Itachi came up from behind her.

"I don't care anymore…I just want someone to love me…" Sakura sobbed.

"Well Tobi might love you…" He offered.

"It's because I'm hot! Nobody likes me for my personality or strength! I'm just considered a whore! I haven't even done the deed!" Sakura wailed.

"I really don't want to have this conversation with a little girl." Itachi sighed.

"You seriously think I'm little?" Sakura stopped crying just to give him a really weird look.

"Well you're what 16? I'm 21. It's wrong!" He said slowly.

"Hello 5 year difference is so not that much! I talked with like a 30 year old trying to flirt with me! He didn't think it was wrong!" She spat.

"Did you?"

"Of course! I thought it was disgusting! I told him to fuck off because he was a pedophile!" Sakura smiled proudly.

"Do you think it's wrong?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"What's wrong?" He asked back.

"Would dating a girl 5 years younger be wrong?" She stared at him hopefully.

"Depends on the girl. If she's a whore or immature then no but if it's someone like an independent woman and beautiful then it would be fine." He smiled just a little bit.

"Itachi will you be my boyfriend?" She asked sincerely.

Itachi was a bit taken aback but he managed to mutter "Yes,"

"Okay!" Sakura got up and hugged him.

He froze with his eyes wide. He spoke angrily "Never touch me," He pushed her off.

He stalked off and Sakura muttered loud enough for him to hear a "Cold hearted Bastard,"

He silently smiled to himself. He knew that everyone would be pissed that he got Sakura and not them. He also liked her a bit but still everyone in Akatsuki would hate him.

_Later_

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" Tobi begged.

"Um…no…I'm dating…a guy in Konoha…" She lied.

"So that's why you didn't wanna be a whore, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Nobody wants to be a whore. My boyfriend is also a reason." Sakura explained.

"What's his name and address?" Tobi stated darkly grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"Uh…" Sakura only knew very few addresses. She knew hers, Naruto's, Ino's, Hinata's, Tenten's, Lee's(because he wrote in the sky), Kakashi's, Tsunade's, Shizune's, Sai's, Shikamaru's, Choji's, Neji's and Yamato's. She would most likely start an attack if she told Tobi this.

"I forgot! I guess Hidan hit me too hard at one point!" Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"We never talk about the deceased Akatsuki. We let their souls rest in piece." Itachi came into the room to grab an Icha-Icha book.

"Pervert," She muttered.

"I heard that," Itachi told her and slammed the book against her face before leaving.

"So I guess that I'll have to find a boyfriend within the Akatsuki!" Sakura exclaimed.

"OH! PICK ME!" Tobi shouted waving his arms around.

"I'm gonna ask Itachi…" Sakura left the room to ask Itachi. She knew she already did but it had to be official.

She knocked on his door. No answer. She banged on his door but still she had no answer. She grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open. There in front of her was a half naked Itachi. He had his boxers on. Sakura almost shrieked.

"Can you please be quiet?" He asked grabbing her mouth.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"Will you go out with me?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Didn't we already go over this?" He sighed.

"I want to make it official! I don't want Tobi following me around for the next three months." Sakura pouted.

"Three months?"

"Well I talked to the leader and if one of the Akatsuki members can put up with me for three months then I can go!" Sakura squealed.

"Do you hate us that much?" He found himself asking her yet again.

"Um...no! I just want to see all my old friends! Of course you guys are friends but you can't replace Ino!" Sakura laughed.

Itachi just stared. He wondered what made him attracted to this peculiar girl. She had pink hair, green eyes, super strength, insane smarts, awesome ninja skills, beauty and a terrific personality. Sure she has a fan club but does she remember what's like to feel lonely? Has she ever felt that feeling?

Sakura stopped laughing and asked "I know why Sasuke hates you but why are you compelled to keep on hurting him?"

"It's because he blames me for what happened when he was about to get killed. It was the damn Snow Village! They murdered our family so they could be on top! We were a threat so they decided to wipe us out. I protected him yet he blamed me. I killed everyone in that town except two brothers. I wanted them to feel what I and Sasuke were going through. By the time I got back he was talking about killing me. I knew that Sasuke wouldn't listen to me so I left." Itachi's eyes became a deeper red. It was as if the eyes reeked of death.

Sakura was just to shocked to say anything so she nodded her head and forgot about the one rule. She hugged him.

**TBC…**

**Kind of a weird chapter. As far as I no…Hidan doesn't die but I wanted Sakura to be all mighty so yeah…I killed Hidan….sorry.**


	7. The Trip To Town

**I'm kinda happy that I've been getting reviews… So I was kinda evil to my other reviewers in another story so I decided that you're all awesome so I'm updating…**

_The Trip To Town_

Sakura held him for at least two minutes before he pushed her off. He grunted "Never," and stalked off.

Sakura smiled "I know you love me!" Sakura grinned and ran into Tobi. He was crying.

"Sakura! I love you! Date me!" He sobbed.

Sakura patted him on the back and asked "Where's my room?"

"It's across from mine!" He wailed.

"FINE!" Sakura kissed him on the cheek and stomped off to find her room. Tobi kept on crying for another 5 minutes.

Sakura found her room. It wasn't decorated yet. She planned on going into a small village near here. She saw it when she walking with Kisame. She had no idea who was going to take her. She decided Deidara would be best because somehow she thought he was good at color coordination.

"Deidara!" Sakura shouted bursting into his room. He was laying on his bed with his robe off.

"What do you want, yeah?" He asked.

"Take me shopping!" She demanded.

He sat up "Later, yeah."

"Now! I need more clothes! I need to fix up my room!" She whined.

"Ask Tobi," Deidara glared at her.

"Fine! Never expect a favour from me!" She stuck out her tongue and left.

She knew that if she asked Tobi he'd probably try and make out with her. She decided Kisame was next on her list.

"Hey Kisame!" She smiled sweetly as she entered the kitchen to find a fish like smell. She could always find Kisame by his distinctive smell.

"What do you want, princess?" He snorted.

"Hmm… Shopping!" She exclaimed.

He was gone the second shopping came out of her mouth. Sakura pouted and called "Kakuzu! Wanna go shopping?" She smiled as she finally realized he was there.

"Go away now," He stated darkly.

Sakura backed away. She went to find Zetsu. She had no idea if he liked shopping but she decided to take a swing at it.

"No," He muttered before she even opened her mouth. She opened her mouth but he stopped her "Go now before I kill you,"

Sakura sprinted out of the room. She had four people left Itachi, Tobi, Kyo and the leader. She decided Kyo would be next.

"Kyo-sama, will you accompany me shopping?" She asked politely.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy at the moment… please ask another pervert," He said bitterly.

"You're still mad at me?" Sakura pouted.

"Yes, you may leave now."

Sakura stormed out of that room so fast that she was like lightning. She opened the back door and stomped over to the lake. She sat down and Itachi sat down next to her. "Everything okay?" He asked softly.

"Uh…let's see? No! I need to redecorate my room and get some decent clothes!" Sakura yelled in his ear.

"I'll go," He sighed.

"You will!" Sakura was so excited.

"We'll have to change you're hair color and eyes." He stated getting up.

"How?" Sakura had no clue how they were going to do this.

Itachi started walking to the door that led inside. He opened and asked "Are you coming?"

"Yes!" Sakura got up and ran for the door. She was surprised that he waited for her.

"Deidara," Itachi went into the blonde guy's room.

"Yes Itachi, yeah?" Deidara said.

"Dye pinky's hair….blonde and give her…brown eyes." Itachi stated.

"Alright, yeah." Deidara sighed. He pushed Sakura down on a chair and whispered "Sleep, yeah," Sakura instantly fell asleep. She had no idea why but she did. When she woke up, she found her hair dyed blonde and brown eyes.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sakura shouted.

"It'll take 24 hours to wear off. No body wants to look different so we only shop once a month. Itachi already changed into some peasants clothing. You should put on this kimono, yeah." Deidara handed her a kimono and continued "He's your slave or something. Hide your chakra or else you might be found out. Your chakra is very noticeable. Be careful."

Deidara pushed her into his bathroom with the kimono and started humming to himself. Sakura quickly put on the sleek, vibrant red kimono and put her hair in a nice bun. She walked out of the bathroom and asked "This alright?"

Deidara gasped "Amazing! Yeah!"

Itachi looked startled for a second and then quickly recovered. He simply muttered "You look nice,"

Itachi's hair was a light brown and he had blue eyes. Sakura thought 'He looks hot!'

'**He's a sex god!' **Inner Sakura shouted drooling.

'I'll agree with you for today!' Sakura admitted in defeat.

'**Who's the man now?' **Inner Sakura cackled.

'Itachi!' Sakura laughed. Sakura widened her eyes as she saw the two Akatsuki members looking at her as if she was a freak. "Uh…let's go…" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Fine," Itachi grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front door.

"I'm so excited! So what do I have to do again?" Sakura grinned.

"Conceal your chakra. If you don't then we'll be killed. Or I will." He stated.

"I thought no one could beat the great Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura giggled.

"No one can…but they'll try. With the Hokage's apprentice I should beat all of them with ease." He chuckled a bit.

"You're weird." Sakura sighed.

"Now," He hissed. Itachi had already covered his chakra. Sakura quickly hide hers. She started walking normally afterwards.

"So when will we get back to the...tower?" Sakura asked a little too loudly when they were passing by villagers.

"When we pick up you're things, madam." Itachi bowed. He nudged her. It was a little too hard and Sakura fell over.

"Ow!" Sakura shouted. People started staring and Sakura laughed "Oh, Yoshiro-san! You're such a klutz!"

She punched him in the arm "playfully" and he almost lost his balance. "My apologies, madam." Itachi bowed and glared.

When they finally reached the small village, Sakura started saying "Ooh!" "Ahh!" everywhere they walked. She picked out some paint so she could get Tobi to paint her room. She picked out some fabulous clothes. She used some of her own money and some of Itachi's. She bought many things. She also bought some kunai and some other things. She was so proud of herself that she decided that she'd reward herself with some ramen.

Sakura made Itachi hold all her things. She was very proud. She swiftly glided over to the same stand. She heard a familiar belch "Burp!"

"Naruto-san! Be more polite!" She heard another familiar sound.

"Okay Lee-san!" Naruto laughed nervously. Sakura snapped open the half curtain.

She widened her eyes and screeched "What the hell are you morons doing here?"

The young men looked up in surprise and Lee pounced up "You look so much like my Sakura! Do you know a Sakura?"

"I'm so sorry for my outburst! I do not know any one with such a stupid name!" Sakura acted in disgust. She clenched her teeth through the last part.

"Oh! If you see anyone with pink hair tell us!" Naruto grinned.

"Are you dating some one with the name Sakura?" Sakura asked even though she knew the answer.

"Sadly no. She is in love with Neji's rival Uchiha Sasuke!" Lee shouted sadly.

"Sounds like a real ass." Sakura muttered.

"I heard that before she ran away, he tried to rape her! I of course beat him up with the help of Neji and Naruto! He left Konoha soon after." Lee said pumping his fists in the air.

"So you're from Konoha?" Sakura acted once more.

"Yes! The place with the best ramen! Where are you from?" Naruto asked excited.

"Um…Suna!" Sakura lied.

"Oh we know lot's of people there! Do you know Gaara?" Lee asked bright eyed.

"Yes," Sakura lied.

"Madam, we must leave for Suna soon." Itachi cut in.

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry Lee-kun and Naruto-kun! See ya tomorrow! Don't be late like Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as she was engulfed by the crowd. She realized what she said and became worried.

"Don't worry, the crowd drowned you out after "Naruto-kun"." Itachi told her still carrying her bags.

"Oh good!" Sakura was relieved. She started skipping back to the house.

_Back at the hideout_

"Now that was fun!" Sakura smiled.

"You almost got caught by your stupid habits." Itachi frowned.

"Opps!" Sakura giggled.

"Stupid." He muttered.

"Oh! I have to get Tobi to paint my room! I'll be right back!" Sakura smiled. She looked around for Tobi. She ended up at his room. She opened the door to see…he made a shrine in her honour. She looked to see pictures of her. They were taken in the last few days that she had been here.

She stormed into the room still in the kimono. She shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!?!?!?!?!?"

"A shrine in your honour! You look hot!" He started drooling.

"Paint my room before I kill you!" She bellowed.

"Yes ma'am! I mean hottie!" He grinned.

Sakura gave him a deadly glare and he grabbed the paint that was in her hands and rushed off to her room. Sakura sighed and decided to take a dip in the lake.

**TBC…**

**Another chapter! I'm proud! Oh and if I don't get 5 reviews then I won't update for a while!**


	8. Skinny Dipping Problems

**If I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't update for a week! I love all my reviewers! You guys keep me going! Here's your chapter!**

_Skinny Dipping Problems_

'I want to go swimming! I didn't buy a bikini! I'm so stupid!' Sakura thought sadly.

'**Skinny Dipping!' **Inner Sakura cheered.

'I don't think so,' Sakura shook her head.

'**C'mon! I'll make sure everyone stays away from the lake!' **Inner Sakura told her.

'Well…no! You'll do something stupid!' Sakura growled.

'**Uh…no! You're a ninja right? So just do a transformation jutsu! It's a perfect plan!' **Inner Sakura grinned.

'Fine! But how do I do it? I mean….do I jump in the lake and then take my clothes off or what…?' Sakura asked.

'**Let me have control for a good…2 minutes!' **Inner Sakura smiled.

'If you do anything nasty I swear I'll kill myself!' Sakura told her as she let Inner Sakura take control.

Inner Sakura walked to the lake. She started to take off the kimono. She was still wearing it from her shopping trip. She slowly started to strip. She looked around and jumped in. She started swimming from one end of the lake to the other. It was refreshing. Inner Sakura screamed "**I'M FINALLY FREE!"**

'I told you not to do anything nasty! I'm taking control!' Sakura seethed.

'**Whatever,'** Inner Sakura rolled her eyes as she let Sakura have control again.

Sakura started swimming and laughed to herself "This is so much fun!"

Itachi came out of the house and stared at some clothes lying near the lake. He grabbed them but heard a squeal that went like this "Thank god no one's out to see me!"

Itachi turned his head out to the lake and saw Sakura swimming with no clothes on. A small blush rose to his cheeks. 'She looks so…hot…' Itachi confessed to himself. He decided to join her. He pulled off his robe and started silently stripping. He snuck into the lake while concealing his chakra. He swam over to where Sakura was and poked her.

"AH!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry," He whispered in her ear.

Sakura turned around horrified. She seethed "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm skinny dipping with my girlfriend." He smirked.

Sakura snapped her eyes open and did a transformation jutsu so she could cover herself up. She then looked at Itachi who was still wearing nothing. "Are you gonna put some clothes on?"

"Hmm…no. I will once you take off the jutsu." He smirked.

"No fucking way. I'd rather die." She spat.

"Well… I'm sorry I have to kill you and all but if you insist." He grabbed her arm and added "Do it or die,"

"FINE! If you make one comment I'll…kill you!" Sakura said angrily.

"Me? No way!" He stated innocently.

Sakura took off the jutsu and blushed like there was no tomorrow. Itachi stared at her for a good minute before he swam away. Sakura put the jutsu back on and went back to her clothes. She snatched them from the dirty ground and sprinted to her room. She locked the door and changed quickly. She came out in a different outfit. Her hair was down. She was wearing a black t-shirt and green Capri's. She walked to the kitchen to see Deidara drinking coffee.

"Hey!" Sakura smiled as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Hit lighter, yeah." He whined.

"Fine," She laughed.

"I saw you in the lake, yeah," He stared at her.

Sakura blushed "Uh…okay…"

"I also saw Itachi with you, yeah." He snickered.

Sakura lost all color in her face and shouted "I'm not a slut!"

"I know…I saw Itachi sneak in, yeah,"

"Why does this happen to me?" She cried.

"Because you're pretty, yeah!" Deidara grinned.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

"No problem! I think Itachi will get mad at me though for going near his Sakura, yeah!" He laughed.

"Well it was nice talking to you! Oh and if you ever tell anyone about the lake incident, I'll kill you." She said darkly.

"I already told Tobi! He watched you the entire time you were in there, yeah." He laughed.

"Well then. Any last words?" Sakura started chasing him around the kitchen. Zetsu came into the room and murmured "Stop now or I'll tell."

Sakura instantly stopped and started laughing "What are we? Little Kids?"

"I guess so, yeah!" Deidara laughed with her.

"Shut up, morons." Kisame came in and growled.

"Geez! Aren't you a poor sport! I guess I'll have to kiss one of you!" Sakura giggled and then realized what she said. She smacked her forehead as the three guys instantly stopped what they were doing and turned to her. Zetsu stood up straight and Deidara grabbed her arm. Kisame just laughed "No way would I kiss a non-fish like you!"

"You're a fish?" Sakura asked. Everyone turned to Kisame.

"I'm no murder! I have no idea what you're talking about!" He changed the subject.

"Yes you are a murder, moron. You're a fish! How do you live on land, yeah?" Deidara asked as he started to inspect him.

"I'm no fish! Itachi's over there! Look!" Kisame pointed over to a tree as he slipped out. Everyone turned to the tree to see nothing.

"Hey! He tricked us!" Sakura whined.

"I'll find out your secrets Kisame." Zetsu glared.

"I'll help you, yeah!" Deidara cheered.

"Me too!" Sakura smiled.

"No girls!" Zetsu sneered.

"Male chauvinistic bastards! I'll kill you all!" Sakura laughed evilly.

"…,yeah?" Was all Deidara could say.

"…" Zetsu stared at her.

"I'm leaving now…." Sakura laughed nervously.

Sakura left the kitchen and went off to Itachi's room. She opened his bedroom door. He was nowhere in sight. Sakura sighed and laid down on his bed. She found really comfortable. 'How come Itachi gets then nice furniture?' Sakura asked herself.

'**He's favoured! Ya know if we became the leader's whore we'd get the best furniture. But no! You had to have all these damn morals! It's your fault that we're so low to the Akatsuki!' **Inner Sakura complained.

'I'm sorry but I find that sexist! Why can't Itachi be eye candy around here? Why does it have to be me?' Sakura huffed.

'**You're the eye candy for the guys while Itachi is our eye candy! Do you get it? I swear that you're not me!' **Inner Sakura shook her head.

Itachi came into the room. His hair was still wet from the lake. He was wearing sweat pants.

"Don't you look hot today?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she said this.

"I look hot every day. You on the other hand look like crap." He glared at her.

"Never tell your girlfriend that she looks like crap or you're dead. You're so damn lucky that I need you or else you'd be dead." She snarled.

"Aren't you in a little miss sunshine mood!" He flicked her forehead.

"I almost cheated on you with Zetsu." She smiled evilly.

"That's nice….wait…what?!?!?!" He was obviously surprised.

"Yes. Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame and I were in the kitchen and out of nowhere I said I would kiss one of them. So thank god Kisame said something about him being a fish or else I would've." Sakura sighed.

"He finally confessed? That's good. If you cheat on me, I'll make sure that the leader will rape you." He glared.

"Aren't you the perfect, over protective boyfriend? I could marry you!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Who'd marry you?" He asked.

"You would and Tobi and your brother and Naruto and Lee and Deidara and Leader and Kiba and Shino and maybe Zetsu." Sakura giggled.

"That's it? Every woman on the planet wants to marry me," He scoffed.

"Well not me! Oh and I guess you do want to marry me! You didn't even deny about marrying me!" Sakura giggled.

"I didn't notice," He brushed it off.

"Admit it! You like me!" Sakura grinned.

"No," He glared at her.

"You do like me! You just said that you wouldn't admit it! You love me!" Sakura giggled.

"I do not love. I'm made to be the best ninja. I'm not able to love." He told her.

"Everybody can love! It just has to be the right person! I could never love Lee the way he loves me. I'm not right for him and I know it. Even if I tried it wouldn't work. Love will sneak up behind you and you'll fall in love. Even if it's the wrong person. I fell in love with Sasuke but I learned he wasn't right for me. You'll fall in love and you'll be proud of it. I will love somebody who'll love me back and cherish me. Sometimes you may not find that person…but they're out there…somewhere. Opps! I'm rambling. I'm so corny. I guess that's what makes me who I am though." Sakura laughed as tears were brimming her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Love can do that to me… I gotta go. See ya!" Sakura rushed out of the room. She dashed to her room and cried silently. She had no idea why but she was.

_Itachi's Room_

'Why does it hurt to see her cry? Do I feel something towards pinky? What is this feeling? Is it pure hate? Or is it what she was talking about?' Itachi thought silently.

**TBC…**

**I GOT bored so that's why the chapter's like this. Well I need reviews or no updating for you! Well there's my authors note. Tell me if my writing is spaced out like I'm not keeping concentration on my original topic. That's what my sis says but anyways…yeah….**

**See ya!**


	9. The Reunion

**I have the flu so that's why I haven't updated! I'm really sorry! Okay fanfiction was down or something for like a few hours and I had chapter 8 all ready and so I tried like 9 times but it failed. I forgot that chapter 8 wasn't in there and like while I was writing this I realized. I'm kinda slow. I'm told that all the time…**

_The Reunion_

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara knocked on her door.

"Hmm," She yawned. It was early in the morning and she was still half asleep.

"Kisame wants you to make breakfast, yeah." He told her.

"Really? I never thought sharky liked my cooking!" Sakura exclaimed coming out in her tank-top and short shorts. She smiled brightly and started to dance around.

"Uh…What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I'm just so happy that sharky actually will eat my cooking! I'm going to make him a fish omelette." Sakura cackled.

"Um actually he doesn't….Zetsu told me to tell you that so you could make everyone else breakfast. Kisame would rather die than eat your cooking, yeah." Deidara told her and ran away.

Sakura sighed "Give me 5 minutes."

She got changed and headed for the kitchen. She opened the door to see everyone waiting for her. She washed her hands, put her hair back and got to work. She made bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausages and a fish omelette just for Kisame. She set the food on the table and went over to the fridge. She opened the large door and saw the little shelf labelled "KISAME'S STUFF" she grabbed something that resembled her fish omelette and threw it in the trash. She carefully put her fish omelette where the unknown food was before. Sakura laughed mercilessly. She grabbed a chair beside Deidara and started eating.

"What are you guys eating?" Kisame came into the room disgusted.

"Hmm nothing…" Sakura laughed.

"It smells terrible. Why aren't you eating outside?" He grumbled.

"More people eat this food than your umm food…." She told him.

"Fine! I'll eat outside!" He grabbed the omelette and went out the door. Sakura grabbed a camera and sprinted to the window. Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kyo, leader and Itachi also went to the window to see what was going on. Sakura snickered as she saw Kisame take his first bite out of the fish omelette.

"This is better than yesterday's!" Kisame grinned taking another bite.

"Revenge is so sweet." Sakura giggled as she took another picture.

"I gotta stop eating all the other foods now. This is the best food I've had in a long time." Kisame said to himself.

"When should I tell him he's a cannibal now?" Sakura whispered.

"After we blackmail him." The leader told her.

"Good idea!" Sakura smiled. She kept on taking pictures.

Kisame finished his meal and came inside to see everyone laughing.

"What's so funny?" He eyed them.

"Look at these pictures shark-kun!" Sakura snickered.

"Whatever." He grabbed the pictures and added "It's me eating….so?"

"You were eating a fish omelette. You are a cannibal! You're a murderer. You're a fish. You're my best friend's father's sister's cousin's mother's aunt's friend's uncle's brother's friend. I know all about you." Sakura glared at him during her speech.

"That was…a….fish…omelette…?" Kisame's eyes widened "I'm going to die in 7 days!"

"I get his money!" Kakuzu yelled.

"I get his room!" Tobi smiled.

"…?"

"It's beside Sakura's room." Tobi said dreamily.

"You're across from her room though…" Zetsu told him.

"Yes but can I make a hole through our walls to make a peep hole? No! I must have one! It's my dream!" Tobi raised his fist to his chest.

"Why is sharky dieing in 7 days?" Sakura asked Kisame.

"My good'ol dad told me that if you eat a fish that you'll die in 7 days. That's how he and my mom died. I couldn't sleep for a week." Kisame started crying.

Sakura patted him on the back "You'll see them in 7 days. Be happy."

"You're right…" Kisame stopped crying and stomped off to his room.

"Wow 3 Akatsuki members dead because of me? I'm amazing. I should be Hokage." Sakura patted herself on the back.

"I say we get rid of her," Kakuzu whispered to the leader.

"NEVER! She's the eye candy!" He shouted back.

"Don't worry! I'll only kill the members I don't like. So Kyo, Zetsu, leader and sharky but he's pretty much gone." Sakura smiled. Kyo ran away. Zetsu glared then ran away. Leader laughed and Kisame was already gone.

"You like me?" Tobi asked.

"You're annoying but you remind me of Lee and I love Lee!" Sakura smiled.

Tobi was running over to kiss her. Itachi glared. Tobi ran away. She added "In a brother kind of way!"

"So we're friends, yeah?" Deidara asked her.

"Definitely!" Sakura smiled.

"I'm not gonna die, yeah!" Deidara skipped off happily.

"You do know that Kisame is a drama queen right?" Itachi asked.

"Everybody knows that!" Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"He was being overdramatic when he said he was going to die. He's just mad that he's a cannibal now." Itachi told her.

"I know! I was just joking around! I'm just figuring out a way to kill him! I'm thinking a fishing pole would be ironic but funny! What's your opinion?" Sakura asked him.

"Hm… I say you kill him fast and easy. He deserves a quick death. He's an honourable ninja." Itachi spoke.

"I say slow and painful! He's mean to me! Aren't you gonna stick up for me? You're my boyfriend!" Sakura whined.

"What you want to make-out?" He glared at her.

"…NO! PERVERT! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T A RAPIST!" Sakura started shouting.

"Do you want me to make you shut up?" He asked.

"Make me!" She stuck out her tongue. Itachi kissed her. He pushed her up against the wall and they started making out. Sakura slapped him "I hate you! Don't ever do that again!"

She ran out of the kitchen to the lake. She turned into the forest until no one could see her. Her legs buckled underneath her as soon as she was out of sight. She had run at least 15 miles. She kept on crying and crying "Why do I? Why do I?"

"Sakura?" A voice called her name.

"….Yes?" She sniffed.

"Is it really you? I thought you were dead!" The person came and hugged her. Sakura saw the familiar platinum blond hair and smiled.

"Ino! I missed you too!" Sakura started laughing.

"Lee! Shikamaru! Naruto! Get your lazy asses over here!" Ino screeched.

"Damn troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Ino is extra youthful today!" Lee shouted.

"I have to find some ramen!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey you guys!" Sakura greeted them.

She was tackled by Lee first because of his amazing speed and then by Naruto with his extra energy. Shikamaru just had his eyes opened wide.

"Shikamaru we can now get married!" Ino squealed.

"You two are getting married?" Sakura asked shocked.

"She said she wouldn't get married to me until we found her best friend. That's why I'm here." He explained.

"You know you missed her!" Ino teased her fiancée.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you?" Naruto asked.

"I was….unconscious…" Sakura lied. She didn't have to but even though she was with the Akatsuki for less than a month she still loved them like a family.

"For three weeks?" Shikamaru asked suspicious.

"Yes…." Sakura kept the lies coming. She had to protect her family.

"Weird…" Shikamaru eyed Sakura before adding "Let's head back,"

"Come on my love!" Lee shouted.

"Lee…I missed you…" Sakura smiled sadly.

"You….did…? ...SAKURA I LOVE YOU!" Lee yelled.

"That's nice…" Ino rolled her eyes.

Sakura stared back at the direction she came from. She waved good-bye to nobody and waited for Ino to say something. She was just standing there struggling to move. So were the boys. Everyone was frozen in place. Sakura turned to see Kisame glaring down at her.

"Hey! Miss me?" Sakura giggled.

"You made me a cannibal; I make you eat your friends." Kisame spat.

"If you did that…I'd kill you." Sakura smiled evilly.

"You may win against me but can they?" He laughed.

"Take me back and "capture" me and I'll go back willingly. I have some things to settle." Sakura whispered.

"I'm taking pinky! Any objections? You won't be released for a few hours…make sure you don't get killed by rouge bandits…" Kisame picked up Sakura roughly and they were off.

"Unhand my woman," A young man called after they were about 2 miles away from the Konoha ninja.

"Oh shit! I forgot about him." Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Sakura do you want to go with shark boy to Akatsuki? Or would you rather have a lifetime of riches and having my children?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sharky let me go," Sakura squirmed out of Kisame's grasp and yelled in Sasuke's face "Only I can call him anything fish, shark or some other brilliant name, got it?"

"Does my girlfriend have some trouble understanding my orders?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura punched him in the face. She also punched him in the shoulder.

"Go to hell Uchiha." She spat.

"Sakura. You. Are. Mine." He stated.

"No Sasuke you're mine! I love you! I'll do anything for you! I'll marry you! Kiss me now! Are those the words you want me to say? Why not use your fan girls? If you still have any… They must be pretty strong if they can find you and chase you." Sakura spat once more.

"Sakura it's time for me to kill my brother. Move aside." Itachi came out of nowhere and softly pushed Sakura to the side.

"You're working with Akatsuki now Sakura? I thought you had more sense than that," Sasuke laughed.

"You're so lucky your brother is gonna kick your ass instead of me. I swear I've been planning Kisame's death for so long that I got a lot of ideas." Sakura laughed.

"Will you please shut up?" Itachi asked her politely.

Sakura rolled her eyes and yelled "Kisame let's go grab a seat. I can't wait for the entertainment to start. Tobi and others should be coming soon!"

**TBC..**

**I HAD No ideas so I just added Sasuke…..I do that a lot. Should Sasuke live or die? Let's Start the vote!**

**Sasuke Lives-0**

**Sasuke Dies-0**

**Review!**


	10. Cakes and a Wedding

**SORRY! I was in Arizona! I'm back and ready 2 write!**

_Cakes and a Wedding_

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled.

"It's impolite to do that Sasuke." Sakura giggled.

"Shouldn't you shut up?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'll do that only when my boyfriend says to!" Sakura spat back.

"You're dating fish face?" Sasuke asked disgusted.

"What did I tell you about calling Kisame names? I swear I'll kick your ass myself! Anyways I'm dating your brother." Sakura told him.

"He would never date a girl! He told me so! He said he was gay!" Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't! Sakura don't listen to him!" Itachi begged.

"Hello! You like force me to make-out! I'm not stupid!" Sakura smiled.

"He forces you?" Kisame joined in.

"Uh yeah! That's why I ran away! Itachi is creepy when he wants to make-out! He gets all nice. It's just wrong!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I bet it is…" Kisame sighed.

"Hey! Would you rather me turn into a cold hearted ass?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Well girls love bad boys so….yeah! I'm just a girl waiting to change you!" Sakura said dramatically.

"I'm leaving! You guys creep me out too much!" Sasuke told them and disappeared into the trees.

"Yeah! Smelly Sasuke is gone!" Sakura cheered.

"I wanted to see a fight!" Kisame grumbled.

"Too bad." Itachi told him.

"I know…" Kisame sighed.

"Let's go back and eat cake!" Sakura cheered.

"We have cake?" The two Akatsuki members asked in unison.

"Zetsu has a hidden stash! I found it last week! It was so easy to find!" Sakura laughed.

"He had a stash and didn't tell us?" Kisame growled.

"DUH! What else is the point in having a stash?" Sakura asked.

"Um…I dunno…" Kisame responded.

"Well let's go have cake!" Sakura smiled.

"YESSSSS!" Kisame shouted.

_The Hideout_

"Isn't this cake good?" Sakura asked everybody.

"Yeppers!" Tobi grinned.

"Very much so," Itachi said.

"How can I make a profit off this?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yum!" Kyo smiled.

"It's good, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Not bad," Leader told her.

"See am I a genius?" Sakura asked confidently.

"Well….." Tobi started.

"You're kind of a moron when it comes to things that matter, yeah." Deidara finished.

"That's so mean!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm back!" Zetsu yelled from the front door.

"Oh crap! He's gonna find us! I knew we should have left his room and went into the kitchen. Wait aren't you Akatsuki? Can't you guys beat him?" Sakura asked.

"Hello! Zetsu knows all our dirty little secrets! He is our spy! He'll blackmail us! He has pictures!" The leader exclaimed.

"Oh sucks to be you!" Sakura laughed.

"He probably has something on you too, moron" Kisame told her.

"Shit! I say we go out the window!" Sakura whispered as footsteps were getting closer to the door.

"I agree!" Tobi whispered loudly.

"Shut up! We can't the alarm will go off and Zetsu will blackmail us!" Kyo explained.

"We'll leave someone who has nothing to lose! Who has no dirty little secret! Itachi!" Sakura told them.

The door started to open and Zetsu came in. Everyone was hiding and covering their chakra. Zetsu looked around and asked himself "Where is everybody?"

"Oh well." He answered to himself.

'**What a werido he talks to himself!**' Inner Sakura laughed.

'That is actually very usual!' Sakura told Inner Sakura.

'**I find it pure creepy!' **Inner Sakura huffed.

'What are we doing right now?' Sakura asked.

'**You are having a conversation with an individual who has a higher intelligence than you.' **Inner Sakura explained.

'Whatever….' Sakura rolled her eyes. She noticed that Zetsu started looking suspicious. Sakura knew none of the Akatsuki had the balls to come out and save everybody else so she got up. She sighed "You caught me…"

"Huh?" Zetsu turned on his heel to find Sakura in front of him. She was looking very innocent.

"I came in here looking for your underwear because I'm a sick pig…." Sakura told him sadly.

"I didn't even notice you! I was just looking for my underwear! It sucks going commando! Did you find it?" Zetsu asked.

Sakura started scanning the room to find his underwear. She saw nothing. When Zetsu turned to look in the opposite corner and scratched his head, Sakura saw a something fly through the air. It was the underwear. Sakura innerly thanked the person who was under the bed.

"Umm…here you go…" Sakura handed Zetsu his underwear.

"Thank you." Zetsu snatched the underwear and turned around.

"Why don't you go take a shower? You smell bad so it might be a good idea!" Sakura smiled.

"I guess I do kind of stink… Thanks!" Zetsu smiled as he started walking out. When Sakura heard the shower turn on she let out a sigh.

"That was close, yeah!" Deidara sighed.

"It was!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Troublesome…" Was all Kisame said.

"We're lucky Sakura took the fall for us." The leader told them.

"Thanks," Kyo mumbled.

Kakuzu spoke "I almost lost a lot of money."

Itachi came out from under the bed and sighed "It's disgusting under there."

"EW!" Sakura squeaked.

"Now she'll never clean the rooms," Leader sighed.

"She can clean mine!" Tobi grinned.

"Never." Sakura glared at him.

"Let's get out of here before he returns, yeah!" Deidara told them.

"Good idea!" Sakura smiled and left the room. She saw everyone leave except one person…Itachi.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she saw him still in the room on the bed.

"Thinking…" He replied.

"About what?" She asked. She sat down beside him.

"How me and Sasuke did this in our parents room when I was 10 and he was 6. I took the fall. Sasuke looked up to me even more after that. I see he doesn't feel that way about me anymore though…" Itachi sighed.

"Well if you explained…" Sakura was cut off by Itachi.

"He's getting stronger with the thought of revenge always on his mind. He'll thank me after I tell him about what really happened but that won't happen until he reaches his limits."

"We'd better go," Sakura told him starting to get up.

"Let's go to my room," He told her.

"Were you reading Icha Icha Paradise again?" Sakura laughed nervously while blushing.

"Well yesterday I was. You don't want to?" Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her down beside him.

"Itachi I can't! I-I-I…want to be happy!" Sakura started crying.

"Stop! Crying is for the weak!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry but I have to go…" Sakura got off the bed and ran towards the door. She ran out and straight to her room. She started bawling her eyes out.

'Does she hate me this much? Why must she always be annoying and run away?' Itachi started asking himself these questions. He left Zetsu's room with confusion, not that he'd ever show it. Sakura was a true puzzle to him. Most girls would faint or try and go on a date with him the second they saw him but…she was different. She ran away.

_Back to Sakura_

'**Why are you so afraid?'** Inner Sakura screamed.

'I don't understand what's going on…' Sakura admitted.

'**Are you STUPID? He likes us! He wants to sleep with us! Don't you get it?'** Inner Sakura asked.

'I'm not stupid. I just don't understand what I'm feeling… When I was in love with Sasuke it was different. It was colder and less intense but with Itachi it's…complicated…I think this love is different and I don't want to mess it up. He's different. If we sleep with him then he may just throw us away or we'll be a booty call…' Sakura confessed.

'**Maybe I'm the stupid one… He is the cold heartless bastard that killed off his clan but…he loves you.' **Inner Sakura told her.

'And how would you know? Did you talk to Inner Itachi or something?' Sakura laughed.

'**Actually I did! I talked with all the Akatsuki member's Inner's! Most of them are nice! Inner Tobi hates you but is in love with me! It's creepy! But damn is he hot without the mask! You should see it! I think I'm gonna marry him! Have an Inner wedding! Anyways, Itachi is truly in love with you. Supposedly he pretty much ignores his Inner except when it deals with you because his Inner is nice. Itachi just wants you to love him! Trust me; his Inner is the purest person/Inner around!'** Inner Sakura told her.

'You honestly expect me to believe that?' Sakura asked.

'**I ain't lying!' **Inner Sakura said truthfully.

'I'll talk to him. He deserves that much…' Sakura admitted.

Inner Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm off to find the bastard the wonderful bastard I love!" Sakura sang as she got out of her room.

Sakura looked in the kitchen. Nope. She looked outside. Nope. She looked in the common room. Nope. She looked in everybody's room. Nope. She finally reached the room she saved for last in hope that she was wrong. Itachi's room. She was scared that he might think that she accepted his offer. All she wants to do is talk but she was worried that she wanted something more.

She opened the door. There on his bed was Itachi. He was still wearing his robe. Sakura sighed "Oh well, here goes."

"What do you want?" Itachi asked coldly.

"To talk," She replied.

"We're talking."

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted in that way. I should have just told you that I was confused." Sakura apologized.

"You were confused? Let us see! My supposed girlfriend went off crying when I asked if she wanted to come to my room! How am I not confused?" He asked in a rather harsh tone.

"I thought you didn't love me," She whispered.

"What?" Itachi asked. He didn't hear her at all. She was too quiet.

"I thought you didn't love me," She repeated louder. So he could hear.

"How could I not?" He smiled a little bit.

Sakura gaped at how amazing his smile was. No wonder the Uchiha clan didn't smile. Everyone would fall in love with them.

"What?" He asked rather anger because of her response.

"Your…smile…is…amazing…"She told him. He smirked.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"I shouldn't love you," She told him.

"Why?"

"I'm a Konoha ninja and you are a criminal," Tears began to stream down her face. She noticed he had gotten off the bed to stare at her up close in her personal space.

"Your point?" He asked.

"I can't betray them. Even if I love you as much as I do. I have people who love me there and I can't give them the ultimate betrayal. I don't have the heart to do so," Tears kept on coming. It was like they were never going to stop.

"You already gave them the ultimate betrayal by falling in love with me." He told her. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I'll fall out of love with you like I did Sasuke."

"You adored Sasuke but you never loved him. You're mine now." He told her in a stern voice.

"Then why do you sound so unsure?" Sakura asked him. Her eyesight had blurred. Her nose was red as were her eyes. Some of her hair was damp because of her many shed tears. Her cheeks were blotchy.

"Didn't I just say you're mine?" He asked.

"Even though you sounded stern and confident…you weren't. Itachi, I know you all to well," Sakura laughed.

"Sakura…stay." He told her.

"I can't…I'd feel guilty." She told him.

"I don't think I can survive without you," He told her.

Sakura started laughing "You're so stealing lines from your Inner! I know you're not that corny!"

"You're right but don't! It'll kill you." He told her.

"I'll break, yes but Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and the others will help me. I'll forget about you," Sakura's tears came out faster. If possible they were even bigger.

"I won't." He told her and added "And I know that you won't forget."

"Goodbye Itachi," She smiled sadly while the tears kept coming down from her face.

"Goodbye Sakura," He kissed her forehead.

Sakura got up and left. She didn't think that she'd leave after their conversation. She so badly wanted to stay but she couldn't betray the people of Konoha.

**_(I'm not mean enough to leave it here since I ditched my wonderful readers/reviewers for a vacation)_**

_3 days later In Konoha_

"Tsunade-sama? You called?" Sakura asked as she stepped into Tsunade's office. It was just yesterday that she came back. Only the gatekeepers and Shizune and Tsunade knew that she was back…so far.

"AH! Yes! Sakura good to see you! What was it like to be kidnapped by the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked excited.

"Oh it was wonderful! They brought me to an island of wonders! I had people waiting on me hand and foot! It was amazing! It was like a spa! I even got a pedicure!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura tell me the truth." Tsunade told her in a serious tone.

"I was kidnapped by Kisame. The leader gave me an offer. The offer was if I could beat one of the Akatsuki members in a battle, I would be free. Sadly, through my own remark I had to be an Akatsuki girlfriend for 3 months to be set free. Itachi cooperated with me and I pretended to be his girlfriend for the last 2 months. He let me go under circumstances where I almost killed someone. Hidan of the Akatsuki is dead. I killed him." Sakura lied about almost killing someone. She couldn't tell Tsunade the truth. It would be a disappointment if her pupil fell in love with a criminal.

"What you say sounds very true but…Sakura why would he let you go for almost killing someone?" Tsunade asked.

"The person was his best friend," Sakura lied.

"I see, you are dismissed." Tsunade waved Sakura away.

'She didn't miss me that much, I guess.' Sakura told herself.

'**Let's go see Naruto and the others!'** Inner Sakura squealed.

'Good Idea!' Sakura started running to the ramen stand.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled when she saw his familiar spot occupied.

"Yes?" Naruto turned around in his seat and opened the curtain.

"I'm back!" Sakura smiled.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU! INO AND TENTEN AND HINATA AND NEJI AND LEE AND SHIKAMARU AND SHINO AND KIBA AND CHOJI WILL BE SO HAPPY!" Naruto started screaming as he ran to hug her.

Sakura bonked him on the head "Idiot! Don't yell so loud! Are you trying to make me deaf?"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized.

"It's okay…where is everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Ino and Shikamaru are planning their wedding! Choji is with them! Neji is sparring with Lee! Kiba is shopping around here somewhere…Hinata and Tenten are at Hinata's house. (me and Kiba were gonna surprise them later)" he added quietly and started talking loudly again "OH AND SHINO IS WITH KIBA!"

"Wow! Well Naruto, I'll talk to you later!" Sakura waved goodbye and headed to Ino's house.

She rang the doorbell. She waited a minute before she heard "WAIT! I'M COMING!" through the door. Ino opened the door "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Wow, that's a warm welcome!" Sakura smiled.

"FOREHEAD GIRL? SHIKA-KUN AND CHOJI! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE!" Ino screamed.

"Why is everybody screaming?" Sakura groaned.

"Cause you got kidnapped." Shikamaru told her as he came down the stairs.

"What he said," Choji added.

"Right……….." Sakura said.

"I MISSED YOU! I ALMOST GAVE YOUR MAID OF HONOUR POSITION AWAY!" Ino cried.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Sakura cried too. They started hugging.

"I DUNNO!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO INO-PIG!"

"I MISSED YOU MORE FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"I'm gone," Shikamaru said as he went up the stairs.

Me too," Choji agreed.

"I can't believe you're marrying him." Sakura sighed as she broke the hug.

"I love him! You just can't leave someone that you love!" Ino smiled.

Sakura stared into the distance.

"I see,"

"So any hot Akatsuki members? I know Itachi is and I hear Deidara is too!" Ino giggled.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope!"

"Ino they're criminals and anyways you have Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding! Geez! I guess I hit a sour spot!" Ino huffed.

"Ino, I'm sorry but I have to say hi to the others." Sakura waved goodbye, opened Ino's door and slammed it. She started heading to the training grounds.

Sakura jogged up to the training grounds and saw Lee and Neji fighting. Neji was winning but Lee was putting up a good fight.

"Lee! Neji!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura?!?!?!" The both exclaimed.

"YEP!" She giggled.

"MY YOUTHFUL LOVE IS BACK! I missed you! SAKURA-CHAN! How I love you so!" Lee shouted as he started dancing towards her with hearts floating around him.

Neji started walking to Sakura and bowed "It's nice to see you Sakura-san,"

"Polite as ever, Neji!" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan, you came back to me!" Lee smiled as he puckered up his lips leaning towards her.

"Neji," Sakura said. Instantly Neji blocked Lee from Sakura by holding out one of his strong arms.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

"I'm used to it. When Lee had a crush on Tenten it was like this 24/7." He explained.

"Sakura-chan, do you hate me?" Lee started crying. He rolled up into a ball on the ground and rolled.

"No! Lee, I love you!" Sakura told Lee and patted him on the back when he was rolling around her.

"SAKURA-CHAN LOVES ME? BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" He asked as he stopped rolling and got up.

"Like a brother," She added.

Lee froze and yelled "I'LL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YET!"

"Did he ever give up on Tenten?" Sakura asked Neji who was beside her.

"When she asked me to ask her out to get him to stop, yes." He told her.

"Neji please do that for me too!" Sakura pleaded.

"No can do. I'm late and anyways you're an Uchiha's girl and I'm not scum who dates people who lower themselves to Uchihas." Neji told her coldly.

"I don't like Sasuke! He tried to rape me! GOD! Are all guys with bloodline limits assholes?" Sakura asked.

"No. You once liked that scum and I will get nothing out of this deal with you." He started walking away.

"Then what did Tenten give you?" Sakura asked.

"…" Neji started blushing.

"OMG! You got rejected by Tenten! She didn't realize it! She's like in love with you! She would be so happy to hear that you like her!" Sakura squealed.

"If you tell her, I swear that I'll kill you!" He turned around to glare at her.

"How will you know?" Sakura asked evilly.

"…Good day." He stomped off and Lee had left sometime during their conversation.

Sakura started heading for Hinata's house. She was hoping that she could tell Tenten and make her day.

Sakura knocked on the large oak door. She heard nothing. She heard a squeal from upstairs. Then heard stomping and then someone finally answered the door. It was Hinata.

"Sa-Sak-Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yeppers!" Sakura smiled.

"Tenten!" Hinata shouted softly.

"Yea?" Tenten had her hair down.

"TENTEN! You look gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed.

"SAKURA?" Tenten yelled as she rushed down the stairs.

"I missed you guys!" Sakura cried as she pulled them into a group hug.

"We missed you too!" Hinata and Tenten said in unison.

"I have to tell you guys something." Sakura whispered.

"What?" Tenten whispered.

"Neji likes you!" Sakura squealed.

Tenten blushed and started dancing. Hinata and Sakura joined her in the dance.

"Should I ask him out? Me and Hinata were talking about this like 2 minutes ago!" Tenten asked.

"Well duh! Of course!" Sakura squealed.

"I'll talk to him right now!"

"Don't say you talked to me or else he'll kill me." Sakura told Tenten as she was heading out the door.

"I won't! BYE!" Tenten yelled. Sakura waved and Hinata nodded.

"Awkward talking about your cousin?" Sakura asked.

"No, Tenten and you and Ino are easy to talk to about anything because you're my best friends." Hinata told her.

"AWW! Hinata! You're so cute!" Sakura smiled.

"Do you know who Naruto likes?" Hinata asked while blushing.

"I'll ask him and if he says you then I'll tell him to ask you out." Sakura told her.

"You don't have to do that!" Hinata squeaked.

"No problem! Well I gotta go! BYE!" Sakura waved good bye and left.

She was running through the forest. She ran to the place where Kiba and Shino were supposed to be. She saw them and waved.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan! Missed ya!" Kiba smiled.

"Hey," Shino blinked.

"Well nice seeing ya'll!" Sakura waved goodbye and started heading for the park.

There are some beautiful trees in the park that always calmed Sakura or made her feel better but this time she doubted they'd work. She sat down on a bench and started having a conversation with herself.

'Sakura Haruno, what have you done to yourself?'

'**Fallen in love?'**

'That's a nice way to put it…It hurts…'

'**Go back,'**

'I can't…it'd destroy Ino's wedding.'

'**The day after Ino's wedding when she's already on her honeymoon…leave.'**

'Her wedding's in 3 days. It's supposed to be the event of the year.'

'**Now see what happens when you leave? No good parties happen!' **

'It hurts to miss him but it hurts to not think of him….'

'**You're the one who came back…'**

'I know! I'll fake my own death!'

'**Are you sure that won't cause a war or Naruto or Hinata to commit suicide?'**

'I'll say Sasuke did it!'

'**Why would you frame Sasuke?'**

'He raped me…? Or attempted rape?'

'**Just say you're going on a journey to find Sasuke…everybody will know you're okay,'**

'But they'll think I still love him and I don't! I hate him and what if he comes back! He'll say I joined Akatsuki and I'm dating his brother!'

'**No one will believe him and that's too far fetched.'**

'But it's true.'

'**Just do it.'**

'After Ino's wedding? Okay! I'm ready!'

_Ino's Wedding_

"Ino, are you ready yet?" Asked a very annoyed Tenten. Tenten had her hair down again. It was super silky and soft looking. It framed her face perfectly. She wore a pale blue strapless dress that reached just below her knees. It had a darker blue sash at the waist and at the bottom of the dress.

"Maybe, we shouldn't bother her…" Said Hinata. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Her hair was so short that it barely worked but it did. She wore the same dress as Tenten and had a gold chain around her neck.

"She better be done soon! I hate wearing dresses! Guys always stare at your chest! It's so annoying." Sakura complained. She had her hair up in a bun and put some pale blue chopsticks in to match the dress.

"I'M DONE BITCHES!" Ino squealed. She opened the door to her dressing room and walked out. Her hair was up in a bun. Her dress was pure white. It was made of silk. Her bouquet was white roses and she looked amazing.

Kiba, Choji and Naruto walked down the aisle in their tuxes. All of them looked surprisingly good. Shikamaru then walked down with….a huge smile on his face…?

Sakura came first, then Hinata, then Tenten and finally Ino. She looked like a goddess. Her smile was sincere and her face was covered by a veil but you could tell that she was glowing.

_Fast-Forward _

"Now you may kiss the bride," Tsunade smiled.

Shikamaru kissed Ino softly on the lips and picked her up bridal style to the carriage.

"Shika-kun! I need to throw this!" Ino smiled as Shikamaru stopped for a second so she could throw it. Sakura caught it. Ino wasn't even aiming for her. She was randomly throwing it. Sakura still caught even with all the female ninja around her. Sakura's grin grew.

"Oh and we're starting early on out honeymoon! So go to the reception and party!" Ino yelled out the carriage window. They were travelling to the Tea Country. They had a month free of ninja duties.

"I'm not going!" Sakura sighed.

"Why not?" Asked a very surprised Tenten.

"I have things to do." Sakura told her.

"Like what? Planning your wedding with Sasuke?" Tenten giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth. Tenten shook her head "Ya know, Lee is gonna be disappointed."

"Don't care," Sakura sighed.

"Wow, sorry are you PMSing?" Tenten asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm just not in for the mood to have fun…" Sakura explained.

"What's wrong?" Tenten sighed.

"I'm going to find Sasuke. I'm leaving tomorrow." She lied.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Tenten shouted.

"SHH! Please don't tell anyone until I'm gone and people start worrying. I love him so much it hurts." She was talking about Itachi of course but Tenten didn't know that.

"Fine but you have to stay for the party,"

"Okay…"

_Reception_

"Hinata-chan? Would you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked.

"Na-Naruto-Kun…. OF COURSE!" Hinata smiled.

"LET'S DANCE!" Naruto grinned. He grabbed Hinata's hand and they started dancing. It was a slow song so it was fairly easy to dance to. Neji and Tenten were also dancing.

"Sakura…? You wanna dance?" Kiba asked.

"Why not?" Sakura got up and Kiba caught her hand. They started to dance and they talked about how you should take care of one's pets.

The song ended and people clapped. They started a faster song and Sakura whispered in his ear "I better find Lee before he kisses a wall."

Sakura found Lee sitting down looking depressed. She asked "Wanna dance?"

"Sakura-chan? Of course!" Lee smiled and showed of his teeth. Sakura already had sunglasses on just in case. She knows when Lee will show of his gleaming teeth now, so she won't go blind.

She danced with her friends and some random people who were there. It was the last song of the night and Kakashi tapped her shoulder when she was sitting down.

"Would you dance with me?" He said.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura grinned.

It was a slow one. It was the perfect song to talk. "So are you missing Sasuke?" He asked.

"A little bit," She lied.

"Don't worry, we're looking for him. We've heard of some sightings."

"That's good…right?"

"Well they may be lies to throw us off track. We both know that he's not stupid."

"You're right he's not stupid! He's a moron!" Sakura accidentally blurted out.

"Where did this come from?" He asked.

"Who are we talking about? I was thinking of someone else!" Sakura lied.

"I know that you know that I know you better than that. You don't think of someone else during a conversation. You focus on what you're talking about."

"Stop talking like you know me! Because you don't! I'm not the same since he…he…he…" Sakura didn't even know who she was talking about anymore. It could have been Itachi for falling in love with her or Sasuke for being an ass and attempting to rape her.

Sakura left. She ran to her apartment and grabbed her things and ran. She left a note with the gatekeepers. She ran so fast they barely saw her. She couldn't stop. She was running for hours. She stopped after 7 hours of running. She left the reception at 8:55 and it took her about 5 minutes to get out of Konoha so it was 3:00 a.m. It takes about 8 hours to get to the hideout but Sakura was reluctant to get back when she was going back to Konoha. She had an hour till she got to the hideout. She stopped and was hoping that he'd come. He'd come and save her and tell her to stop being a wuss but no words came. Silence surrounded her. She was alone. She needed to find him and tell him that she was sorry.

She collapsed. She fell asleep against a tree trunk. She woke up later that morning. It was around 11:00 a.m. She'd overslept. She didn't want them to find her. She wanted Konoha to leave her alone. She wanted Itachi. Nothing was going to stop her.

She started running again. She wasn't going to stop until she got there.

_**(I'm being really nice cause I'm not finishing it here either)**_

_1 hour Later_

She saw the hideout. It was the same looking dingy old house. It looked so much more than her first glance though. It looked almost welcoming. Sakura started running again. Then she saw clay forming out of the ground. There were clay soldiers all around her. She forgot about Deidara's defence mechanisms.

She called out "Deidara! I'll make you pancakes!"

She heard a faint "Pancakes, yeah!"

The soldiers stopped and melted into the ground. The front door opened and Deidara yelled "SAKURA! I MISS YOU! MAKE ME PANCAKES, YEAH!"

Sakura started running towards the door. She ran to Deidara. She hugged him.

"I missed you!" She smiled.

"Why'd ya leave, yeah?"

"Had my reasons…I had to say goodbye to my friends." She explained.

"Make me my pancakes, yeah."

"No problem!" Sakura raced to the kitchen and instantly made the pancakes. She needed to see him but she had to finish her deal with Deidara.

"Is my room the same?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is! Kisame wanted to put a fish tank in there or a hot tub but Itachi said you'd come back within the month! He was right, yeah!" Deidara grinned.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"In your room…why, yeah?" He asked.

"I need to apologize because I said something really cruel to him before I left." She explained.

"Are my pancakes done, yeah?"

"Yep! Here ya go!" Sakura gave him a plate that had 6 pancakes on it.

"Thanks, yeah."

"I'm going to go talk to Itachi! If you need me just yell!" Sakura smiled and headed to her room.

Itachi was laying down on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"What do you want Deidara?" He asked.

"So much for famous ninja skills…" Sakura laughed.

"Sa-Sakura?" He got up and stared at her. He was sitting up in her bed.

"I missed you. You were right. I can't stand not being around you. I need you," Sakura told him.

"Why are you here? What about Konoha?" He questioned.

"I'm here because I love you and it's not right when I don't see your face or hear your voice."

"I thought Konoha would heal you and make you forget." He told her coldly.

"Don't underestimate yourself! How could I forget you? I love ya too much!" Sakura giggled.

"Why didn't you just stay?"

"I needed to say my goodbyes first! If I'm never gonna see them again then I might as well say goodbye, right?"

"I guess…."

"Did ya miss me?" Sakura smiled.

"In a way," He mumbled.

"Hmm?" She giggled.

"In a way," He repeated louder.

"AWWW!" Sakura smiled. Sakura sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered back.

They kissed softly and Sakura broke the kiss to look at his face.

"I seriously can't live without you," She sighed.

"Your point?"

"What if you get hurt or you die or…"

She was cut off by Itachi kissing her.

**Okay should I do a timeskip chapter and finish it or….is it done…? Oh and sorry for any past mistakes or mix ups I did! I mess up from time to time. Well I'll be updating all my stories cause yea….I was away for awhile…. Oh and making Itachi corny and OOC! Is really fun! Seriously it makes laugh every time I make him say I love you cause it's so not him like! O AND REVIEW**

**Another Chapter?-0**

**It's Done!-0**

**FURRY OUT!**


End file.
